pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sun Burns Chaos
The Sun Burns Chaos（太陽曰く燃えよカオス）It is music from PriPara Idol Songs ♪ Shine our future Lyrics （English Ver.） We (Ho!) Lean! (Nee! The world is Dark! (Kozumi!) (Uoo! Uoo! Uyoooooooooooooooo! Let's do it! Hearty slim deformed gods I and you too are scared If you run away in formal pagans Me and you on a date in the hot sun You know what I'm gonna burn It's gonna melt (It is not a living thing) Mukuro (む く ろ) HI · · · I like it either It is the secret that I want most Shallow, let's go with that Absurdity the best suits me (Who are you in the mirror?) I can not see it (who are you? You have to make desire words (Uh!) You see, will it disappear? (Let's see!) The sun is dazzling The darkness is infinite (dokidemi) The sun is dazzling Do you pretend to be in the dark (Nyan? CAOS (Keio) CAOS I wanna CAOS Burn it Chaos is unbeatable (exciting) CAOS CAOS una sera CAOS Does not it burn (· Nyan?) We! (Uoo!) Someday! (Nee! The world is Dark! (Kozumi!) (Uoo! Uoo! Uyoooooooooooooooo! Let's do it!) Gods of pillows warmly squeaky (Mukubo) My purpose and your purpose are different It tends to be forcibly forcibly tied up I will protect you but my pinch Do not worry, I will flee. (It is being targeted) Booklet (Tsubarigi) Oriki came to this place I got scattered among enemies Flame (Homura) It is useless at this place Do not scout me and stop scouting If you want (annihilation annihilation!) Let's (enemy? Hopefully there is no trace too (Uh!) Oh (you do not need it?) (Let's get up!) It was dangerous now Please give me a light (Pika Pika) It was dangerous now Lightning is a chewing beam? MADNESS MADNESS You wanna MADNESS If you call it blasphemy extreme (throne) MADNESS MADNESS ennui MADNESS If you call me it will be surely o · · · · · (Nyanpe! Crawling! (Uoo!) Chaos! (Nee! Nyarlato Ho! (Tappoo!) (Uoo! Nya! Uh! Well ... Uh! Wow! Hoooooooooooooooooooooooo! Let's do it! The sun is dazzling The darkness is infinite (dokidemi) The sun is dazzling Do you pretend to be in the dark (Nyan? CAOS (Keio) CAOS I wanna CAOS Burn it Chaos is unbeatable (exciting) CAOS CAOS una sera CAOS Does not it burn (· Nyan?) Crawling! (Uoo!) Chaos! (Nee! Nyarlato Ho! (Tappoo!) （Japanese Ver.） 我々(うー!)寄れ依れ!(にゃー!) 世界はDark!(こずみっく!) (うー!にゃー!うー!にゃー!うー!にゃー!レッツにゃー!) 心ぬるぬる異形の神々 私もあなたも怖がりの物ずき 形むるむる異教徒逃げれば 私とあなたは炎天下でおデート た の し い ね 焼けるぞ溶けるぞ (生き物じゃなーい) 骸(むくろ)ひやひや其れでも好きです 私がいちばん欲しいのは内緒よ 姿ぱやぱや其れでは行きましょ 私にいちばん似合うかな不条理 鏡には(だん だん 誰なの?) うつらない(誰なんだ?やだやだ) 欲望は言葉にしなくちゃ(うー!) ほら(にゃー!)、消えちゃうでしょう?(レッツにゃー!) 太陽なんか眩しくって 闇のほうが無限です(どきどき) 太陽ばっか眩しくって 闇のほうがす·て·き(にゃんだ～?) CAOS(けいおす) CAOS I wanna CAOS 燃えよ混沌 無敵です(わくわく) CAOS CAOS una sera CAOS 燃えるようなき·も·ち(にゃんで～?) 我々!(うー!)遣れ破れ!(にゃー!) 世界はDark!(こずみっく!) (うー!にゃー!うー!にゃー!うー!にゃー!レッツにゃー!) 枕ぽかぽか無貌(むぼう)の神々 私とあなたと目的は違うの 絆むかむか無理矢理されがち わたしがあなたを守るけどおピンチ お か し い な 逃げるぞ呻くぞ (狙われてるーぅ) 帳(とばり)おりおり此所まで来ました 私はだまって敵たちを蹴散らす 焔(ほむら)めらめら此所では駄目です 私にだまってスカウトはしないで 望むなら(ぜん ぜん 全滅!) しましょうね(敵なんだ?やれやれ) 願わくば跡形もなくね(うー!) あら(にゃー!)、要らないでしょう?(レッツにゃー!) 現在なんと危険だった 光もんを下さい(ぴかぴか) 現在なんと危険だった 光もんでし·げ·き(にゃるビーム?) MADNESS MADNESS You wanna MADNESS 呼べば冒涜 過激です(ぞくぞく) MADNESS MADNESS ennui MADNESS 呼べばきっとお·し·まい(にゃんです!) 這いよる!(うー!)混沌!(にゃー!) ニャルラトホ!(てっぷー!) (うー!にゃー!うー!にゃー!うー!にゃー! うー!にゃー!うー!にゃー!うー!にゃー! うー!にゃー!レッツにゃー!) 太陽なんか眩しくって 闇のほうが無限です(どきどき) 太陽ばっか眩しくって 闇のほうがす·て·き(にゃんだ～?) CAOS(けいおす)CAOS I wanna CAOS 燃えよ混沌 無敵です(わくわく) CAOS CAOS una sera CAOS 燃えるようなき·も·ち(にゃんで～?) 這いよる!(うー!)混沌!(にゃー!) ニャルラトホ!(てっぷー!)